10 Facts of Human, Sehun's Birthday
by Huang and Wu
Summary: [PART ONE : LUHAN IS UPDATED!] Luhan tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa keterpaksaannya untuk berkenalan dengan seorang dosen sosiologi muda anak mitra kerja ayahnya akan mengubah hidupnya-dan sifatnya-untuk selamanya. #HunHan. A/N : Halo lagi! Huang and Wu kembali dengan oneshot terbaru untuk EXO's Special Oneshot Birthday Project Pt. 1! #HappySehunDay
10 Facts of Human

AUTHOR : **HUANG AND WU**

GENRE : **ROMANCE, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

LENGTH : **ONESHOT (with planning of sequel)**

CHARACTER : **OH SEHUN, XI LUHAN, and another SURPRISING CASTS**

POINT OF VIEW : **AUTHOR (side of LUHAN)**

RATE : **K+ (college-life)**

SUMMARY :

 _Menyambut momen ulangtahun Sehun (12 April) dan Luhan (20 April), hadirlah FF_ _ **10 Facts of Human**_ _ini. Didasari dari pengalaman dan pendapat tentang manusia dan sifat-sifatnya, akhirnya dibuatlah list fakta ini. Menceritakan tentang seorang gadis muda arogan yang lahir dari keluarga mapan, keluarganya memberinya syarat untuk mencari lelaki dan menjalin hubungan serius. Gadis itu tak berminat menjalin hubungan serius dulu (pada awalnya), tetapi akhir-akhirnya ia mulai mempertimbangkannya, ketika ia mulai dikenalkan dengan seorang dosen muda sosiologi oleh ayahnya sendiri. Dan dosen itu pun membuat satu list sifat manusia, didasari oleh pengamatannya pada gadis tersebut._

 _ **WARNING! IT IS GENDERSWITCH!**_

 **Hai readers!**

 **Well, format baru untuk FF Huang and Wu yess! Gimana readers? Enak gak diliatnya? Khkhkh. Semoga perkembangan baik ini merupakan pertanda kemajuan Huang and Wu dalam mengetik sebuah fanfiksi ^_^**

 **FF ini Huang and Wu dedikasikan untuk seri ulangtahun Sehun dan Luhan! Dan mungkin (** _ **read**_ **, masih planning) akan masuk dalam serial** _ **EXO's Special Oneshot Birthday Project**_ **(proyek yang author buat sendiri, dengan arti bahwa FF oneshot spesial akan selalu update ketika salah seorang member EXO ulangtahun, dimulai April ini sampai Maret tahun depan!). Tapi itu masih rencana yaaa? Don't take it seriously**

 **BTW, HAPPY SEHUN DAY EVERYONE!**

 **Update FF ini akan terbalik, ya! Saat ultah Sehun, FF Part Luhan yang diupdate. Saat ultah Luhan, FF Part Sehun yang diupdate!**

 **Keep fav and review please! I'll be waiting here! ^_^**

 _._

 _-10 Facts of Human-_

 _._

 _._

 _PART ONE : LUHAN_

TOK TOK TOK

"Nona Luhan, anda dipanggil oleh Tuan Xi."

CKLEK

Pintu cokelat itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang _yeoja_ manis–dengan catatan _berwajah angkuh_ –yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Seorang pelayan membungkuk singkat padanya, kemudian memberi jalan.

"Kau tahu, kan, kalau aku takkan mendatangi orangtuaku? Untuk apa kau memberiku jalan?"tanya _yeoja_ bernama Xi Luhan itu, sarkastik.

"Ini perintah Tuan Xi, nona. Saya tidak bisa menyangkalnya."ucap pelayan itu, penuh hormat.

Luhan berdecih, kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya. Pelayan itu masih setia menunggu di depan pintunya. Setelah beberapa menit, barulah Luhan kembali membuka pintunya.

" _Just for 30 minutes_. Aku ada janji dengan sahabat-sahabatku untuk pergi ke mal."ucap Luhan, dengan pakaian yang sudah rapih dan–err– _blink blink_.

"Baik, nona. Lewat sini."

Pelayan itu mengangguk, kemudian berjalan lebih dulu dan Luhan mengekorinya. Luhan menyemprotkan parfum mahalnya ke tubuh, kemudian menatap wajahnya dari cermin bedak yang ada di tangannya. Ia tersenyum sinis–mungkin merasa cantik–kemudian berjalan dengan dagu yang diangkat–sombongnya minta ampun.

TOK TOK TOK

CKLEK

"Tuan Xi, Nona Luhan sudah datang."

Sang pelayan langsung undur diri, ketika Luhan langsung memasuki ruangan pintu besar kayu jati itu. Luhan menatap ruang kerja ayahnya itu, kemudian menatap ke depan ketika mendapati Tuan Xi dan Nyonya Zhang di sana.

"Kau mau kemana, Luhan?"tanya Tuan Xi, dengan alis yang ditautkan.

"Aku mau pergi _hang-out_ sama Baekhyun. Kenapa?"tanya Luhan, _to the point_.

"Duduklah dulu, anakku."ucap Nyonya Zhang.

Luhan menatap jam tangannya, kemudian mendesah berat. Ia kemudian–dengan berat hati–duduk di sofa sana, kemudian menyilangkan kakinya dengan angkuhnya. Tuan Xi dan Nyonya Zhang saling bertatapan, kemudian sedikit menghela nafas begitu melihat kelakuan anaknya yang tidak sopan seperti ini.

"Kapan kau akan menikah?"

Sangat _to the point_.

Sangat.

" _WHAT_? MENIKAH?"

Pekikan nyaring Luhan terdengar keras di ruangan kedap suara itu. Tuan Xi dan Nyonya Zhang agak mengernyit ketika mendengar bahwa lengkingan Luhan keluar. Luhan kaget begitu saja menatap kedua orangtuanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar beberapa detik dulu.

" _Like hell_ , aku bahkan belum selesai kuliah! Kenapa kalian menuntutku untuk menikah?"tanya Luhan, tidak tahu bagaimana jalan pikir kedua orangtuanya ini–dalam hati Luhan mengutuk diri sendiri bahwa jalan pikir orangtuanya sangatlah klasik ( _read_ , _ngebet_ punya cucu).

"Kami sudah kepala 4, Lu. Kau kan mengerti sendiri. Kau juga sudah mapan, kau hanya harus mencari suami yang lebih mapan untuk hidup mandiri bersama dia."ucap Nyonya Zhang, membuat Luhan menggeleng-geleng frustasi.

"Dengar, ya! Pertanyaan konyol ini tidak akan aku jawab! Aku bahkan belum terpikirkan untuk mencari _namja_ , apalagi menikah! Ayolah! Banyak _namja_ mengantri untuk bersamaku, aku tinggal tunjuk mereka untuk menikah denganku. _That simple_."ucap Luhan, dengan tangan yang bergerak-gerak sesuai kata-katanya– _how expressive_.

" _No, that is not_. Kau tidak tahu apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Nona Xi."ucap Tuan Xi, dengan wajah yang mulai mengkerut marah.

" _Whatever_. _I'm not playing this stupid game_."ucap Luhan, kemudian dengan seenaknya berdiri dan melenggang pergi–membungkuk saja tidak.

"Xi Luhan! Aku masih harus bicara denganmu!"pekik Tuan Xi, jengkel dengan sifat anaknya.

"Blablabla, _talk to yourself_!"

Setelah Luhan pergi, Tuan Xi hanya menghela nafas berat. Nyonya Zhang berusaha menenangkan suaminya itu, kemudian memberikan secangkir teh hijau padanya. Tuan Xi menerimanya, kemudian meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

" _Yeobo_ , Luhan itu harus diberi pengertian perlahan. Jangan dikasari. Dia tidak suka."ucap Nyonya Zhang.

"Tapi, dia saja bersikap tidak sopan seperti itu! Aku tidak suka dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan!"pekik Tuan Xi, diangguki Nyonya Zhang.

"Aku mengerti. Apapun itu, aku berharap kau tetap sabar."ucap Nyonya Zhang.

"Sepertinya aku harus melakukan _planning_ B."gumam Tuan Xi.

Nyonya Zhang terdiam, karena ia menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh _planning_ B Tuan Xi. Tuan Xi menatap Nyonya Zhang, kemudian mengangguk mantap.

"Ambilkan ponselku."

-XOXO-

"Wah, _eyeliner_ baru!?"

Luhan memekik senang, ketika sahabatnya–Byun Baekhyun–memperlihatkan satu paket _eyeliner_ baru keluaran _brand_ ternama. Baekhyun tersenyum senang, kemudian memperlihatkan salah satu produk dalam paket itu.

"Yap! Chanyeol membelikanku ini kemarin, dan aku senang sekali!"pekik Baekhyun.

Luhan agak terdiam, sementara Baekhyun mengoceh tentang betapa _so sweet_ -nya Chanyeol saat merayakan hari jadi mereka. Luhan menatap paket _eyeliner_ Baekhyun. Secercah rasa iri karena Baekhyun diberi _surprise_ begitu indahnya oleh Chanyeol kekasihnya membuat Luhan agak mempertimbangkan saran sang ayah untuk mencari kekasih.

"–Xi Luhan!?"

"A-apa!?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan heran, kemudian menaruh tangannya di pinggangnya. Luhan terkekeh salah tingkah, kemudian menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Kau sedang kepikiran sesuatu? Masalah dengan keluargamu lagi?"tanya Baekhyun, digelengi Luhan dengan cepat.

"Bukan. Aku hanya terpikirkan beberapa hal. _It doesn't matter_."ucap Luhan.

Baekhyun mengernyit, kemudian mengangguk singkat. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka untuk _hunting_ barang-barang dan kebutuhan di mal tempat mereka berada sekarang.

-XOXO-

"Terimakasih, Baek! Nanti kita janjian lagi, ya, kalau _Louis Vuitton_ sudah rilis yang baru!"

"Tentu saja!"

Luhan menatap kepergian sahabatnya, yang kini memasuki sebuah mobil _Porsche_ dengan seorang _namja_ yang memegang kemudi. Luhan mengenalinya sebagai Park Chanyeol, kekasih Baekhyun sejak 1,5 tahun lalu.

"Awet sekali pasangan itu. Baekhyun benar-benar pandai memilih pasangan."gumam Luhan, seiring dengan mobil itu yang menghilang di tikungan.

Luhan berjalan dengan anggun ke arah sebuah halte bus, kemudian meraih ponselnya. Ia membuka aplikasi pesan singkat, kemudian mengirimnya ke ayahnya.

 _To : Dad_

 _From : Lu-deer_

 _Dad, jemput tidak? Atau aku pulang sendiri saja?_

Luhan menatap ke arah jalanan, yang kini tampak cukup sepi. Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk di satu bangku, menunggu jawaban dari sang ayah.

PING!

"Oh, _dad_!"pekiknya.

Luhan segera merogoh ponselnya, kemudian membuka _lockscreen_ -nya dan membaca pesan dari sang ayah. Seketika, Luhan cemberut.

 _To : Lu-deer_

 _From : Dad_

 _Sorry, dear. Ayah ada keperluan. Ayah akan kirim seseorang untuk menjemputmu_

"Ish, tahu seperti ini, aku menumpang saja tadi di mobil Baekhyun."gumam Luhan.

Luhan membuka tasnya, kemudian memasukkan ponselnya. Ia menatap ke arah jalanan, dengan kaki yang disilangkan dan sebuah _headset_ yang tersambung ke iPod yang Luhan bawa. Ia pun mulai mendengarkan lagu.

15 menit berlalu, dan Luhan belum menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa dirinya akan dijemput.

Luhan menggerutu kesal. Ia segera berdiri dari halte bus, kemudian berjalan pergi. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja ke rumah, hitung-hitung menyehatkan dan menguatkan kaki jenjangnya yang bak model itu.

Luhan memakai _coat_ bulunya yang menawan, kemudian memasang satu kancingnya dan kembali mendengarkan musik dari iPod-nya. Ia berjalan, menikmati hawa musim semi yang hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Sebentar lagi musim panas. Tak terasa."gumam Luhan.

Luhan agak memikirkan sikapnya yang cukup keterlaluan pada orangtuanya tadi pagi. Aslinya, Luhan tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap itu. Tapi, pertanyaan orangtuanya yang klasik membuat Luhan jengkel, dan itulah sebabnya Luhan bersikap demikian tadi pagi.

"Aku harus minta maaf, mungkin."gumamnya.

TIN TIN

Luhan menoleh, dan mendapati sebuah mobil sedan putih yang berhenti di sampingnya. Luhan melepas sebelah _headset_ -nya, menatap heran pada sedan putih itu.

"Itu bukan mobil ayah. Mungkin aku salah."gumam Luhan.

Luhan kembali melanjutkan jalannya, merasa tidak mengenali mobil itu. Ia kembali memasang _headset_ -nya.

TIN TIN

"Ish, apa-apaan, sih!?"

Luhan menoleh dengan kesal, kemudian melingkarkan _headset_ -nya ke leher jenjangnya dan berjalan mendekati bagian kemudi. Luhan mengetuk jendela mobil itu, membuat sang pemiliknya mulai menurunkan kacanya.

"Maafkan aku, tuan. Apa aku ada perlu denganmu?"tanya Luhan, dengan nada sarkastik yang kentara.

"Apa kau Xi Luhan?"tanya _namja_ itu, dengan suara yang agak berat.

"Siapa lagi? Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Luhan, menatap _namja_ di hadapannya dengan jengah.

"Aku diberi amanah untuk menjemputmu."ucap _namja_ itu.

"Aku tak mengenalmu. Bisa saja kamu hanya orang yang berpura-pura bahwa ayahku menyuruhmu menjemputku padahal sebenarnya kau adalah seorang pencuri dan kemudian menyandera aku dan mengirim uang tebusan pada ayahku."ucap Luhan–oke, ini terasa seperti sebuah drama.

"Kalau aku jahat, aku akan melakukan itu sedari tadi."ucap _namja_ itu, lebih sarkastik lagi.

" _Sorry_?"tanya Luhan, merasa agak kaget dengan jawaban itu.

"Jangan buang waktu. Naiklah."ucap _namja_ itu.

Luhan menghela nafas berat, kemudian berdecih dan memutuskan untuk naik di bangku belakang. Luhan duduk dengan nyaman, kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya ke arah jendela.

"Kau tak mau duduk di kursi penumpang depan?"tanya _namja_ itu, digelengi Luhan dengan tegas.

" _Nope, thanks_. Aku lebih nyaman di belakang. Bahkan jika kau adalah ayahku pun aku akan lebih nyaman di belakang karena aku bisa tidur dengan leluasa."ucap Luhan, dengan jawaban yang terdengar cukup polos untuk ukuran _yeoja_ arogan usia kuliah seperti Luhan.

 _Namja_ itu tersenyum samar. Agar bisa mudah tidur katanya? _Yeoja_ di belakangnya ini sungguh menarik minatnya.

"Mau berkenalan?"tanya _namja_ itu, membuat Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Terserah."jawabnya.

"Aku Oh Sehun."

"Kau sudah tahu siapa aku, kan? _No question, please_."ucap Luhan, dengan tangan yang tetap bergerak mengikuti kata-katanya– _expressive as always_.

Dan _namja_ itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi Luhan yang sarkastik, sombong, sekaligus cantik, anggun, dan imut di matanya.

Eh, _sounds awkward_?

-XOXO-

"Terimakasih sudah menjemput Luhan, Sehun- _ah_."

Tuan Xi tersenyum, dengan Sehun yang membungkuk singkat. Sehun menatap Luhan yang kini tengah memainkan ponselnya di samping ayahnya, dan Tuan Xi hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Luhan! Berterimakasihlah pada Sehun!"pinta Tuan Xi, dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Ish, aku kan tidak memintanya menjemputku."ucap Luhan, kemudian disambut oleh tatapan _membunuh_ sang ayah.

Luhan menatap Sehun, yang kini tengah menatapnya intens. Luhan memasang wajah cemberutnya, kemudian menatap Sehun dan mengangguk singkat.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang."ucap Luhan, _kalau saja kau tak menjemputku, aku tak usah berterimakasih seperti ini_ ; batinnya.

"Sama-sama."sahut Sehun, _kau terdengar seperti tidak ikhlas_ ; batinnya.

"Baiklah! Sebagai tanda terimakasih, aku akan mengenalkanmu lebih jauh kepada anakku, dan Luhan! Kau akan menemani Sehun untuk sekarang."ucap Tuan Xi.

Mengetahui bahwa ia tak dapat menyangkal permintaan– _ralat_ , paksaan–ayahnya, Luhan pun hanya menghela nafas berat dan mengangguk kaku. Luhan menatap Sehun, yang kini hanya diam dan menatap lurus ke arahnya.

Mata itu.. mata yang sangat tajam.

-XOXO-

"Oh, jadi Tuan Oh ini adalah dosen muda? Wah, luar biasa! Sudah mapan dengan hasil kerja sendiri, tampan pula!"

Nyonya Zhang tak dapat menghentikan pujian-pujiannya kepada Sehun–jelas bahwa dia sangat ingin tahu tentang Sehun. Sekilas tentang Sehun. Dia adalah salah seorang anak dari sahabat dekat Tuan Xi dari Amerika Serikat, dan Sehun akan mengajar di salah satu universitas di Seoul. Makanya, teman Tuan Xi itu memutuskan untuk menitipkan Sehun di Seoul sana. Apartemen yang Sehun tempati saat di Seoul adalah salah satu properti milik Keluarga Xi.

"Ah, tidak juga. Kalau bukan karena potongan harga apartemen dari Tuan Xi, saya tidak mungkin mampu bayar."ucap Sehun, dengan guyonan sederhananya.

Sehun menatap Luhan, yang kini tengah menatap makanan di hadapannya dengan malas. _Yeoja_ itu tampak cemberut, dengan garpu yang hanya menusuk-nusuk daging _tenderloin_ tak berdosa di hadapannya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil menatapnya, kemudian kembali menatap Tuan Xi dan Nyonya Zhang yang kini tengah bertanya-tanya tentang kehidupan pribadi Sehun.

-XOXO-

Luhan menatap jengah ke arah kedua orangtuanya. _Hell_ , mereka benar-benar berpikiran klasik. Bertanya banyak hal tentang Sehun tak membuat Luhan merasa tertarik pada _namja_ tampan itu.

Belum.

Luhan menatap _namja_ itu, yang kini tengah terkekeh renyah kepada kedua orangtuanya. Dia berdecih, kemudian hanya menusuk-nusuk garpu di tangannya. Ia membayangkan bahwa itu adalah daging Sehun, makanya dia menusuknya dengan sangat tidak berperikedagingan.

"Luhan- _ah_ , Sehun mau menginap di rumah hari ini karena mau membicarakan satu proyek kemanusiaan bersama ayah. Kau berkenan mengantarnya ke kamar, kan?"tanya Tuan Xi.

Luhan menatap ayahnya itu, kemudian mendengus dan menegakkan tubuhnya dengan malas. Sehun mengangguk, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke arah tas besarnya. Luhan menghampirinya, kemudian menatap tas besar itu.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau tak berkenan aku ada di sini."

Luhan terdiam, sedikit membelalak ketika mendengar ucapan Sehun yang cukup lirih itu. Sehun tersenyum menatapnya, membuat Luhan hanya mendelik pelan.

"Entahlah. _Sounds like you are not that interesting as what my parents are thinking about_."ucap Luhan, memberikan penjelasan.

Sehun berjalan lebih dulu, dengan Luhan di belakangnya. Luhan menunjukkan jalannya menuju kamar tamu, dan Sehun sedikit terpana dengan kemegahan rumah tersebut.

"Aku penasaran beberapa hal."

Luhan menatap Sehun, yang kini tengah mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Luhan. Sehun menatapnya, membuat Luhan juga menatapnya dengan beberapa kali kerjapan.

 _What a cute creature_.

"Kenapa kau belum memutuskan untuk menikah? Orangtuamu ingin sekali cepat menggendong cucu."ucap Sehun.

Luhan mendengus. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan klasik. Luhan mendahului Sehun, agak enggan menatap _namja_ itu. Sehun tidak mengejar Luhan. Dia tetap berjalan di belakang Luhan.

"Lulus kuliah saja belum, belum lagi pekerjaan nanti. Aku tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk dekat dengan _namja_ manapun. Yah, untuk saat ini."ucap Luhan.

"Kau harusnya sudah mempertimbangkannya. Umur produktif _yeoja_ untuk menikah adalah 23-25 tahun."ucap Sehun, membuat Luhan menoleh.

" _Well_ , aku ada di tengah-tengah umur itu."ucap Luhan.

Luhan terdiam, kemudian menatap Sehun yang kini tengah memperhatikan jalannya untuk naik tangga. Luhan sedikit berpikir, kemudian menyentuh pundak Sehun sehingga _namja_ itu menoleh.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menikah juga?"tanya Luhan, penasaran.

Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya, kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Ia menatap langkah kakinya pada tangga yang terasa panjang itu, kemudian kembali menatap wajah Luhan.

"Itu karena aku belum menemukan _yeoja_ yang tepat. Kau tahu, lah. Aku dosen sosiologi, jadi sudah biasa memperhatikan–"

" _Wait_!"

Luhan menginterupsi ucapan Sehun sebelumnya.

"Jadi kau dosen sosiologi?"tanya Luhan, diangguki Sehun.

"Yap. Dosen pengajar, bukan dosen tetap. Masih termasuk tipe honorer."ucap Sehun.

"Tentu saja! Kau menyadari ekspresi-ekspresiku karena kau adalah dosen sosiologi! _Good news_ , Luhan! Kau takkan bisa berbohong!"gumam Luhan, membuat Sehun terkekeh renyah.

"Tenang saja. Kebohongan itu tak semuanya buruk. Kalau itu bohong yang baik, tentu saja dijaga rahasianya."ucap Sehun, diangguki Luhan.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa belum menikah?"tanya Luhan.

Sesampainya di lantai 2, Sehun hanya menatap Luhan yang kini masih berani menatapnya–menuntut satu jawaban. Sehun mulai semakin tertarik pada Luhan karena kelakuan menatapnya itu.

Pasalnya–selama ini–tak pernah ada yang bertahan menatap mata tajam Oh Sehun dalam kurun waktu 5 detik.

"Aku belum menemukan _yeoja_ yang tepat. Dengan keahlianku menganalisis wajah, aku bisa tahu pribadi setiap orang seperti apa."ucap Sehun, membuat Luhan mengerjap.

"Kau tahu aku seperti apa?"tanya Luhan, terdengar penasaran.

Sehun sedikit berpikir, kemudian mengangguk. Dia mulai menerawang, merangkai kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan tadi.

"Cerewet, pemberontak, sinis, angkuh. Namun, dengan garis keanggunan yang kentara dan senyum manismu membuat semua orang berpikir kau adalah orang baik."ucap Sehun.

Luhan terdiam. Apakah itu tadi pujian atau cercaan? Yang pasti, pendapat Sehun itu ada benarnya. Luhan banyak omong, apalagi kalau soal _urusan mencari suami_. Luhan juga pemberontak, terhitung berapa kali ia menolak untuk mengurus _urusan mencari suami_. Luhan itu sinis, apalagi kalau bersama orang baru yang menarik perhatian kedua orangtuanya.

Dan tentu saja, angkuh.

"Aku tidak anggun."ucap Luhan, lirih.

"Kalau kau tidak anggun, lalu kenapa kau terus saja mengangkat tanganmu sebatas pinggang dan menaruhnya di depan? Itu pose yang sangat anggun."ucap Sehun.

Luhan terdiam, kemudian menatap _gesture_ tubuhnya. Benar juga kata Sehun. Luhan–kalau berjalan–menaruh tangannya di depan pinggang, menangkupnya seperti seorang putri yang memakai gaun mewah, kemudian berjalan pelan dengan dagu yang dinaikkan angkuh.

Anggun? Tentu saja.

"Entahlah. Sudah kebiasaan, mungkin."ucap Luhan.

Sesampainya mereka di kamar tamu, Luhan membukakannya. Sehun memasuki kamar itu, kemudian berhenti di ambang pintu.

"Kau yakin tak apa? Pertimbangkan tentang permintaan ayahmu untuk menikah itu. Buat kedua orangtuamu senang."ucap Sehun.

Luhan terdiam, melipat tangannya di dada, kemudian mengangguk. Sehun mengangguk, kemudian pamit undur diri dan langsung menutup pintu kamar tamu itu.

"Huft, semua orang sama saja. Menanyai status pernikahan orang.. Memang mereka siapa? Undangan juga bukan."gumam Luhan, kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga menuju lantai 1.

Tak menyadari kekehan pelan Sehun karena mendengar Luhan menggerutu tadi.

-XOXO-

Luhan terdiam di kamarnya, mendekap bantalnya. Ia sedikit memikirkan sifatnya yang–hari itu–serasa lebih angkuh dari biasanya. Dia menghela nafas berat, kemudian menyentuh radio di sampingnya dan mulai mendengarkan lagu.

"Hari ini terasa salah. Apa karena aku yang keterlaluan ke ayah dan ibu?"gumam Luhan.

Luhan menatap ke arah jendela, kemudian sedikit menghela nafas–lagi. Ia mengeratkan selimutnya, merasakan kemuraman dirinya yang tidak biasanya. Luhan serasa lemas sekali. Ia merasakan rasa bersalah yang kentara.

" _Kau yakin tak apa? Pertimbangkan tentang permintaan ayahmu untuk menikah itu. Buat kedua orangtuamu senang."_

Ucapan Sehun melintas di pikirannya. Luhan menekuk kakinya, kemudian mendekapnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua kakinya. Ia merasa bodoh sekali. Ia tidak terpikirkan untuk menikahi seseorang, padahal pernikahan itu adalah hal yang ditunggu-tunggu orangtuanya.

"Lagipula, siapa yang mau menikah denganku? Aku ini _yeoja_ yang hanya modal kaya dan tampang. Tidak punya _skill_ apa-apa, mandiri saja tidak."gumam Luhan, dengan wajah semakin cemberut.

TOK TOK TOK

"Siapa itu?"tanya Luhan, menatap ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Oh Sehun."

Luhan terdiam, kemudian menuruni kasurnya dan memakai sendal rumahnya yang berbentuk kepala kelinci. Luhan berjalan pelan, kemudian meraih kenop pintu kamarnya.

CKLEK

"Ada apa?"tanya Luhan, menatap wajah Sehun yang sedikit tidak kelihatan karena hari sudah gelap.

"Tidak ada. Kau belum tidur? Insomnia?"tanya Sehun, menatap Luhan yang kini tampak sedikit kacau.

" _Kinda_. Belum mengantuk."ucap Luhan.

Sehun bersandar pada ambang pintu, sedang Luhan berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku piyamanya. Sehun tersenyum, kemudian menghela nafas pelan dan menatap Luhan yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Kau _yeoja_ yang menarik, Lu."gumam Sehun, membuat Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"Menarik? Aku tidak menarik benda apapun."ucap Luhan.

Entah Luhan itu polos atau bodoh, tapi pernyataannya itu semakin melebarkan senyum Sehun di wajahnya. Luhan mengerjap, kemudian sedikit memikirkan jawabannya tadi.

"Maksudku, kau itu beda dari yang lain. Aku merasakannya."ucap Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan bingung, lantas menggeleng pelan. Ia mendekati Sehun, kemudian bersender di ambang pintu depan Sehun.

"Mana beda. Semua _yeoja_ itu sama. Angkuh, iya. Cerewet, iya. Hanya saja, fisik mereka yang membedakan. Aku? Aku tidak punya kelebihan apa-apa."ucap Luhan, dengan wajah cemberut yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat manis di mata Sehun.

"Kau kuliah jurusan apa?"tanya Sehun, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Desain grafis."jawab Luhan.

" _Well_ , kau bisa jadi designer kalau mau. _That simple_. Kau punya keahlian."ucap Sehun, membuat Luhan mengernyit heran.

 _Tunggu! Sejak kapan namja ini tahu bahwa aku memikirkan diriku yang tak punya keahlian apa-apa?_ ; batin Luhan. Luhan berdehem, kemudian menatap _namja_ yang lebih tinggi sejengkal darinya itu.

"Darimana kau tahu bahwa aku sedang memikirkan diriku yang tak punya bakat apapun?"tanya Luhan, dengan nada interogasi yang kentara.

"Simpel saja. Karena aku adalah dosen sosiologi."

-XOXO-

Entah kenapa–semenjak hari itu–Luhan jadi bersemangat untuk kuliah. Ia berusaha untuk tidak membolos, dan belajar dengan giat tentang desain grafis. Setiap kali Luhan membutuhkan satu buku mengenai desain grafis, maka Tuan Xi langsung bertindak dan membelikannya untuk Luhan sebagai bahan ajar.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk saja."ucap Luhan, yang sedang membuat sebuah desain baju kasar di atas buku sketsanya.

CKLEK

"Sedang apa, manis?"

Luhan menoleh, dan mendapati Tuan Xi yang kini tengah tersenyum menatapnya. Entahlah, tetapi Luhan serasa sangat bahagia–seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang hendak keluar dari dalam dadanya–ketika melihat ayahnya tersenyum dengan secercah rasa bangga itu.

"Iseng saja. Hobi."jawab Luhan.

Tuan Xi mendekati putri semata wayangnya itu, kemudian mengusap rambutnya. Luhan tersenyum samar. Dia suka kalau ayahnya memperlakukannya seperti ini.

 _As she is a really priceless creature_.

 _She indeed is_.

"Ada buku yang mau kamu beli?"tanya Tuan Xi, membuat Luhan agak terpikirkan.

"Ada! Sebentar!"ucap Luhan, kemudian merogoh ponselnya dan membuka sebuah _website_ buku.

Tuan Xi mengamati kerja anaknya di atas meja, sedangkan Luhan tidak menyadarinya. Ia tersenyum, begitu melihat kertas-kertas sketsa yang berserakan dimana-mana–jarang sekali Luhan begitu, karena dia adalah orang yang cukup perfeksionis dalam hal _arrangement_ meja. Meja itu benar-benar berantakan oleh sketsa Luhan.

"Ini, _dad_!"pekik Luhan, kemudian memperlihatkannya pada ayahnya.

 _The Book of Design : How to create a unique sketch using only one drawing pen_

"Aku sangat ingin membelinya, _dad_!"pekik Luhan, dengan antusiasnya.

Tuan Xi terkekeh, kemudian mengusap rambut gelombang anaknya itu. Ia mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum ke arah Luhan.

"Baiklah. Besok pulang kuliah, buku itu sudah ada di mejamu."ucap Tuan Xi.

"Yeay!"

-XOXO-

Sudah satu tahun berlalu, dan Luhan kini sudah berbeda. Sangat berbeda, malah. Ia menjadi pribadi yang lebih _positive-thinking_ , ekspresif dalam hal baik, dan dia juga mulai menjadi pribadi yang murah senyum. Nilainya di kurikulum desain grafis semakin naik saking rajinnya Luhan mempelajari ilmu itu, dan dia menjadi mahasiswi kesayangan bagi beberapa dosen di sana. Luhan juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa berubah seperti itu, tapi kini ia merasa menjadi lebih _ringan_ dari perasaannya terdahulu.

Kini, ia sedang duduk di taman kota, dengan _sketchbook_ di tangannya dan pensil di tangan satunya. Ia menatap pemandangan di hadapannya, kemudian ia mulai menggoreskannya ke _sketchbook_ miliknya.

Beberapa orang melintas di hadapannya, lantas beberapa kali pula memuji kecantikannya itu. Luhan tidak lagi cantik di fisik, tetapi ia juga mulai menata hatinya untuk menjadi lebih _cantik_ , dan itu semakin membuat kesan cantik pada fisiknya semakin kuat.

Luhan cantik secara dewasa sekarang, dan itu adalah perkembangan yang sangat baik.

Beberapa _namja_ datang melamar ke rumah untuk meminang Luhan–namun anehnya–Luhan tidak menerima semua pinangan itu. Entahlah, tapi ia merasa bahwa jodohnya akan datang nanti. Luhan merasakan perasaan aneh ketika melihat _namja-namja_ itu datang. Walau ada juga yang merupakan kalangan penjabat dan anak mitra kerja ayahnya, tak satupun Luhan terima.

Dan anehnya, kedua orangtuanya memakluminya.

Mereka tidak lagi menanyai Luhan soal pernikahan, dan Luhan bersyukur karena akhirnya ia bisa fokus untuk menyusun kuliahnya dan mencari kemapanan dulu dalam usia produktifnya.

"Huft, umurku sekarang 25 tahun. Umur produktif seorang _yeoja_ untuk menikah."gumamnya, kemudian menatap air mancur di hadapannya.

Ia menatap beberapa pasangan muda-mudi yang tengah bercengkrama di bangku-bangku taman. Luhan serasa sendiri, dan dia _memang_ sendiri. Luhan tak tahu harus bagaimana, tapi memang dari setiap _namja_ yang melamarnya, tidak ada yang memenuhi kriterianya.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Cuaca mendingin."gumamnya.

Luhan meraih ponselnya, kemudian mengetikkan satu pesan.

 _To : Dad_

 _From : Lu-deer_

 _Dad, mau menjemputku, tidak? Di taman kota. Aku baru saja melukis beberapa pemandangan, jadi kanvasnya ada sedikit banyak_

Luhan mengangguk, kemudian ia mulai membereskan barang-barangnya dan berdiri. Ia memegangi kanvas-kanvasnya, kemudian berjalan menjauh dari bangku yang ia duduki tadi.

PING!

"Owh, _dad_!"pekiknya.

Luhan menaruh barang-barangnya di atas tanah, kemudian segera merogoh ponselnya. Namun, setelahnya Luhan sedikit merasa kecewa.

 _To : Lu-deer_

 _From : Dad_

 _Sorry, dear. Ayah lagi ada urusan. Ada percakapan penting. Kau mau ayah menyuruh orang lain menjemputmu?_

Luhan terdiam, kemudian tersenyum kecil dan mulai menarikan jari-jarinya di atas _keypad_ ponselnya.

 _To : Dad_

 _From : Lu-deer_

 _Tentu! ^_^ Aku tidak keberatan menunggu!_

Luhan meraih barang-barangnya, kemudian berjalan ke sebuah halte bus. Ia mengamati setiap kanvas yang ia buat, kemudian menunggu dengan sabar sembari ditemani iPod dan _headset_ -nya. Luhan mendengarkan lagu dengan khidmat.

15 menit berlalu, dan belum ada tanda-tanda jemputan Luhan datang.

"Huft, aku bosan."gumamnya.

Luhan meraih kanvas-kanvasnya, lantas memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kedai kopi di ujung jalan. Ia berjalan menuruni halte bus, kemudian berjalan dengan santai ditemani _coat_ -nya yang menghangatkan dan musik di telinganya.

TIN TIN

Luhan menoleh, lantas mendapati sebuah sedan putih yang berada di sampingnya.

Seketika, Luhan memekik nyaring dan segera berlari ke bagian kemudi.

TOK TOK

"Sehun!"

 _Namja_ yang tak lain adalah Sehun itu pun segera membuka pintu dan berdiri di luar mobil. Ia tersenyum ke arah Luhan, yang kini tengah menatapnya tak percaya.

"Lama tak berjumpa denganmu."ucap Sehun.

"Sehuuunnn!"pekik Luhan, bahagia.

GREP!

Luhan langsung menaruh barang-barangnya di tanah dan mendekap Sehun dengan erat. _Namja_ itu semakin tinggi saja, membuat Luhan harus berjinjit penuh untuk mendekap lehernya. Sehun membungkukkan badannya, memudahkan Luhan untuk mendekapnya.

"Apa kabarmu!? Kau hanya menginap sehari di rumah dan besoknya langsung pindah ke apartemenmu! Meskipun itu apartemen usaha ayahku, tapi kan jauh dari rumahku. Kamu juga sibuk, cuman bisa berbicara lewat _chat_!"gerutu Luhan, panjang lebar–jangan lupakan wajah cemberutnya.

Sehun tertawa pelan, kemudian mengusap rambut gelombang itu. Sehun sedikit terpana dengan Luhan yang sekarang. Dari ucapan Tuan Xi beberapa waktu lalu, ia memberitahu Sehun bahwa Luhan kini berubah.

Sungguh. Sungguh berubah.

Luhan menjadi terlihat semakin cantik sekarang. Wajahnya menjadi jauh lebih ceria dari terakhir Sehun bertemu dengannya. Ia juga menjadi semakin ekspresif dan ramah, dengan raut mata yang semakin indah.

Luhan telah dewasa, dan Sehun sangat bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan Luhan lagi.

"Ayo, masuk! Aku antar kau pulang."ucap Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, kemudian memasukkan barang-barangnya ke bangku belakang. Setelah barang-barangnya telah masuk, barulah ia duduk di kursi samping kemudi. Sehun mengernyit heran.

"Kau tak duduk di bangku belakang lagi?"tanya Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku mau melihat pemandangan lewat jendela depan, untuk cari inspirasi."jawab Luhan, polos sekali.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengangguk. Ia pun mulai melajukan mobilnya, dan mereka pun mulai berjalan menuju rumah Luhan yang terletak sekitar 6 blok dari situ.

-XOXO-

TIN TIN

Sehun membunyikan klakson untuk memberi tanda bahwa ia telah datang menjemput Luhan. Luhan membuka pintu penumpang, kemudian membuka pintu belakang dan mengambil barang-barangnya. Sehun segera keluar dari mobil dan berniat membantu Luhan, ketika _yeoja_ itu menolak.

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa sendiri."ucap Luhan.

Sehun terdiam, lantas tersenyum kecil. Luhan berjalan memasuki rumahnya sambil membawa kanvas-kanvasnya. Ia pun membuka pintu depan.

" _Dad_! _Mom_!"pekik Luhan.

Dan seketika, Luhan membeku.

Di hadapannya, tampak kedua orangtuanya tengah tersenyum, dengan pakaian yang rapi dan formal. Luhan semakin kaget saja ketika melihat yang lainnya.

Di hadapan kedua orangtuanya, tampak sepasang orangtua yang tidak jauh beda umurnya dengan kedua orangtuanya–menurut Luhan–ikut tersenyum ke arah Luhan.

"Luhan, perkenalkan. Ini Tuan Oh dan Nyonya Kim."ucap Tuan Xi seraya memamerkan senyumnya.

"Tu-tuan Oh?"gumam Luhan, dengan wajah yang semakin kaget.

"Ya. Salam kenal, Nona Luhan. Wah, ternyata kau jauh lebih cantik kalau dilihat langsung."sapa Tuan Oh, diangguki Nyonya Kim.

Sehun muncul di belakang Luhan, kemudian menyapa kedua orangtua yang merupakan tamu di rumah itu.

"Itu.. kedua orangtuaku. Kau tidak keberatan, kan, kalau mereka bertemu denganmu?"tanya Sehun, dengan nada yang biasa sekali dan terkesan datar.

Sehun tak menyadari bahwa detak jantung Luhan berdegup jauh dari normal. Wajahnya merona pekat, dengan tangan yang semakin gemetar menggenggam kanvas-kanvasnya.

"Mereka jauh-jauh dari Amerika datang ke sini karena mau mengetahui banyak tentangmu, Luhan."ucap Nyonya Zhang.

.

.

"Dan juga, saat kau mengirim sms pada _daddy_ tadi, saat itu _daddy_ sedang menerima permintaan pertunangan dari Sehun di sini, makanya _daddy_ tidak bisa menjemputmu."

 **THE END**

.

.

.

.

 _Epilogue_

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Luhan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, sedangkan Sehun hanya mengernyit heran melihat tingkah laku– _ehem_ –tunangannya yang kekanak-kanakan seperti ini.

"Kau membuat _list_ tentang fakta manusia? Apa maksudmu? Dan juga, bahan penelitianmu adalah aku? Kenapa harus aku? Kau menguntitku di kamar, ya!?"pekik Luhan, dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Ya Tuhan. Jadi kau menemukan kertas penelitianku tentang sifat manusia? Dan kau marah karena aku menjadikanmu proyek penelitian itu?"tanya Sehun, berniat mengklarifikasi.

"Ya! Dan aku tidak suka!"pekik Luhan, kemudian membalikkan badannya agar tidak menatap Sehun–merajuk, lebih tepatnya.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, kemudian meraih kertas pada tangan Luhan. Luhan hanya diam. Ia menunggu penjelasan dari Sehun tentangnya.

"Ini adalah bahan presentasiku, sayang. Kau harus tahu itu. Aku tak pernah berniat jahat padamu. Menguntitmu di kamar saja tidak!"ucap Sehun.

"Lantas.. kenapa?"tanya Luhan, ingin jawaban yang lebih jelas.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, kemudian membuka lipatan kertas itu. Luhan merasa agak _kepo_ , jadi dia sedikit memutar kepalanya untuk menatap isi kertas itu lebih jelas

 _10 FAKTA TENTANG MANUSIA_

 _(Objek penelitian : Perempuan)_

 _Perempuan lebih mudah rapuh_

 _Perempuan itu labil_

 _Memiliki perasaan yang lebih peka_

 _Mereka lebih rajin dalam banyak aspek_

 _Lebih mudah panik_

 _Sisi emosionalnya kurang stabil_

 _Jika ada seseorang yang melakukan kesalahan padanya, maka kesalahan itu yang akan diingat sampai-sampai ia lupa dengan kebaikan yang telah diberikan orang lain itu pada dirinya_

 _Perempuan cenderung suka merayu lelaki_

 _Sangat sensitif dalam berbagai hal_

 _Seorang perempuan dapat menjadi aspek menguatkan terhadap seorang lelaki. Begitupun sebaliknya, seorang perempuan dapat menjadi alasan kenapa seorang lelaki menjadi lemah_

Luhan terdiam. Ia menatap kertas di hadapannya, kemudian menatap Sehun yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan sangat lembut. Luhan merasa merinding, ketika ia membaca angka demi angka pada kertas itu.

"Kau lihat? Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa padamu, Lu. Ini hanya hipotesis penelitianku untuk seminar psikologi nanti di Incheon."jelas Sehun, berusaha membuat Luhan paham dengannya.

Luhan terdiam. Ia menggenggam lengan kekar berotot Sehun, kemudian mendekatkan diri padanya. Ia menatap Sehun, yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dalam.

"A-apa maksudmu _menguatkan dan melemahkan lelaki_?"tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengusap tangan Luhan pada lengannya, kemudian memamerkan senyumnya. Luhan menatapnya dengan bingung, berusaha mencari jawaban dari mata elang itu.

"Seorang perempuan dapat menguatkan seorang lelaki, karena lelaki itu akan menjadikan perempuan kesayangannya sebagai alasan untuk dirinya menjadi kuat, termotivasi untuk sukses, dan berusaha menggapai apa yang selama ini ia dan pasangannya impikan. Perempuan juga bisa melemahkan lelaki, karena dia–lagi-lagi–menjadi alasan seorang lelaki untuk berhenti dari satu pekerjaan dan bahkan berhenti untuk hidup. Kekuatan seorang perempuan, memberi arti besar bagi seorang lelaki."jelas Sehun, dengan bahasa yang sangat puitis sekaligus mudah dipahami Luhan yang _notabene_ bukan anak sosiologi.

"Apa itu.. yang kau dapat dariku?"tanya Luhan, terdengar agak ragu.

Sehun tersenyum manis, kemudian mengusap rambut gelombang Luhan. Ia tak dapat memungkiri, bahwa Luhan sangatlah manis jika seperti ini–sekaligus menghangatkan hatinya dan benar-benar menentramkan pikirannya.

"Ya."

Dan ia pun menjawab tanpa ragu.

(Bener-bener) **THE END**

 _Note :_

 **Hohoho!**

 **Ini absurd banget wkwkwk. Jujur aja, Huang and Wu suka banget sama karakter Luhan yang terkesan arrogant-yet-tsundere di sini wkwkwk. Gak kebayang gimana ekspresi Luhan di scene terakhir. UGH!**

 **So, gimana readers? Maklumlah, FF ini dibikin express banget (2 hari doang) makanya absurd parah dan gak terkonsep hehehe /peace.**

 **Mind to REVIEW and FAVOURITE, pleasee?**

 **HUANG AND WU**


End file.
